


See the Stars

by Starfall16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA AT 2 AM, F/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfall16/pseuds/Starfall16
Summary: JUST PURE ANGST. BUT IT'S PRETTY...What if Hera died because of the Protectors?





	See the Stars

The med bay doors quickly closed as Hera Syndulla was brought inside. The battle was a complete failure. The protectors that we thought could be recruited turned out to work for the Empire, like everyone else it seemed. I could still hear Sabine's voice in my head, screaming to come help. Earlier, when we got down to the hanger, she was in tears with a burnt hand. She had tried to get Hera out by herself. Ezra ran over to her and Zeb turned to me, unsure of what to do. I took a deep breath and jumped into the crashed debris of the once beautiful A-Wing. 

Against all odds, I got both of us out safely. 

When the med-droid came out, he allowed me inside. Sabine was furious, but I knew it was just another helmet with a tinted visor. Blocking out her sorrow and pain from watching eyes of people around her, sometimes even from herself. Hera woke up for the first time since the crash the second I walked in. Sometimes I swear she's the jedi, with those senses. I went to her side instantly. She smiled weakly, and I felt a tear falling from the corner of my eye. She was dying, and we all knew it. 

But not a single person would say those words.

The doctors said she might as well be comfortable, and told me to bring her back home. The Ghost was in the Lothal fields, as the moonlight shone down on the crew. We had told Hera she should stay inside, but not a soul could say no to her now. A single plea, a small request. 

"I want to see the stars..."

As we lay on top of the Ghost, Hera told us she wanted to tell us something. We all would have went quiet, but there was no noise to stop beforehand. Hera might have noticed Chopper start to record her voice, but she didn't care if she did.

"You are all the bravest people I have ever known. Zeb, you have become something you never thought you could be. Ezra, you have found something that I never want you to forget. A family who loves and cares for you. Sabine, I have seen you grow up. I have never been more happy and proud to see the woman you are becoming."

She paused, and looked at her oldest friend.

"Chopper. You have been with me through everything, and I can never be thankful enough. You be good to everyone buddy. Don't harass them too much."

Her smile faded, and she began to truly cry as she looked at the man who meant the galaxy to her, and the one she hated to leave the most. She turned and smiled while the tears streamed down her face and to the floor. 

"Kanan, I always wanted to see the stars. And oh, I did. I did. You are more to me than any star or ship or planet in this galaxy. I know that if I had just said the word, you would have happily flown away and off into wild space with me. There is a map in room, you know the one. All the planets and moons i've been to, and all the ones I haven't. Finish that map for me, okay? Don't be sad, Kanan. Knowing you is worth anything this galaxy throws at me. Every star up there holds a story. If you trace the ones you've traveled to, you see your story. Sure, it might begin where you are born. That's what many think. But I know in my heart that my story started on a planet. A planet full of industrial smoke and underpaid workers down in the mines. It might not be what people think of when asked what the most beautiful planet they've been to is, but it's mine. And do you know why, Kanan?"

I nodded, and smiled. "It's where I met you."

"That's right. So you keep living Kanan Jarrus. And know that no matter what..."

I kissed her, not willing to let her go. Even if I knew I had to. We broke apart slowly and she spoke, her voice filled with love and fear and sadness all at the same time. 

"I love you."


End file.
